


Belonging to Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex should have known, even in this, Ahsoka would take charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evolving Partnerships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682570) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Picks up directly from "Evolving Partnerships" but if you just want the smut, this is it.

Rex had managed to pull away from kissing Ahsoka, even insisted she go ahead and eat, but he couldn't stop thinking about her choosing him like that. He wanted to know more, wanted to share their bodies with one another to firmly make it sink into his soul.

She apparently had the same intention, as she finished her snack, and then looked him over with the most predatory look he'd seen on her face ever. As soon as she had cleaned up, she crooked her finger at him to follow, and then walked out of the mess and back to their cabin. The blood surging in his groin at just the look intensified, and Rex had to take a deep breath before he could follow her.

He got there to find her pulling the mattress off his berth onto the decking, and he had to chuckle at her quick thinking; those cubbies weren't made with a lot of room for what they wanted right now. He'd have to see about fixing that… later. Now, he helped her with getting her mattress to join his, and throwing a blanket over them, tucking the edges under to try and keep the pair together.

Once that was done, she faced him, tongue darting out between so-sharp teeth, as she looked him over head to toe.

"I want to see you, Rex. Fully. No body suit. Just you," she said, not moving to touch him, just watching him with that hungry look on her face still. He was pretty certain he'd never skivved out of his clothing as fast as he did then, before straightening to her gaze. She came closer then, walking around him once, before stroking her fingers along his chest, down along his abs, bringing them to rest just on his hipbone, so tantalizingly close to — 

— and then she stepped back again, removing her own top and pushing her pants off. She was normally barefoot on ship, so it took her no time to be standing nude in front of him.

Up close, she was even more beautiful to his eyes than that glimpse of her in the river a year before. He wondered if he could touch, but before he tried, she was taking his hand, guiding him down on the mattresses, on his side so she could face him as an equal. 

"You're absolutely stunning," she told him, faint smile on her lips as she stroked a hand along his ribs to his hip. "And yes, you can touch me. I want your hands on me pretty kriffing bad."

He laughed, whether at her appraisal of him or her demand, he wasn't certain, but he did bring his fingers up to trace the lines of her lek, eyes on her face at first to see how it affected her. "Thought you said you weren't dipping into my thoughts, Ahsoka?" he teased, even as he was fascinated by the way her eyelashes fluttered, her breathing stuttered at that touch. More, the lek he was petting shivered independently of her movements.

"If you weren't thinking that already, I was going to be very disappointed, Rex," she told him, her voice dipping into a sultry range that had his blood racing low in his body again. She noticed, and looked up into his eyes. "Do I get to touch you how I want?" she asked him, a tiny smile on the corner of her lips.

"Stars, please!" exploded from him, making her laugh softly, and then her fingers trailed inward, down a bit… before her palm was resting against his cock, the fingertips moving ever so slowly along his sac in a teasing, light manner. Rex thought it was the best he'd ever been touched there, even as he changed his touch on the lek, sliding his palm up along it. Her moan encouraged more of that, as he unconsciously rocked his hips so he rubbed along her hand.

Ahsoka smiled at him, licking at her lips, before she leaned in and claimed his mouth in a kiss that seared straight through his soul. Rex moaned into her mouth when she closed her thumb and littlest finger around his cock, using that ring to tease while her fingers trailed behind it when she started moving her hand up and down, oh so slowly. He wanted to keep touching her, wanted to watch her react to his hands, but somehow he found himself rolling to his back under her soft command, while she continued touching his cock, exploring the texture of it, watching _him_ instead.

"My Rex," she murmured, stretching out along his side, breasts and lekku and long legs touching his skin while her hand moved, fingers teasing out his pleasure. She touched him slowly, letting her awareness of him build, until she had a gliding motion that felt perfect. He wasn't even aware when he began thrusting his hips, pushing more into her grip, but she adapted, and let him do what felt best to him.

His body cording up in muscles when he came for her touch only fascinated her more, her hand staying on his subsiding cock until he was actually able to see her again… and then she brought her hand up to her lips to taste the mess he'd made.

"Ahsoka!" he gasped at that, watching as she licked and then sucked two fingers clean. Her eyes were wicked as they held his, continuing the show of learning his taste.

"You could always return the favor," she murmured, watching his eyes. "I know I enjoy that."

Rex shuddered violently at the thought of what she was asking of him… and he had to clamp down on the flare of possessiveness. She was very much an adult; of course she'd had lovers already! He did not need to fall prey to the stupid side of hyper-masculinity where she was concerned.

"I'd be glad to," he told her, starting to push up… and her hands pinned his shoulders down.

"No, you lay back," she purred, kneeling up and moving to where her intent was clear… leaving him moaning in anticipation. Having her over his mouth, his hands coming up so that his arms were parallel to her thighs and his fingers wrapped around her hips was as perfect as anything else. It let him look up along her body, let her see the way her lekku _danced_ when his lips and tongue delved along her sex. Not too different from human, he decided in the back of his mind, except for the taste. And the temperature, running slightly lower.

His fascination with how she moved only increased as she swayed and writhed, her lekku a hypnotizing counterpoint. He could listen to her moans forever, the hitching breaths, as her fingernails scratched along his scalp lightly. Trying to please her, he flicked his tongue against the nerve cluster at the top of her slit, before sliding his tongue along her inner lips to her opening. When he penetrated there, she bucked a little, and that noise she made went on his list of favorites to hear as well.

His jaw was only just beginning to ache when she pressed down hard against his mouth, her entire body shaking as her voice either went above his hearing or locked entirely. The taste of her was intoxicating, and he moved his tongue to lap at all of her that he could until she pulled back, gasping. Before he'd had a chance to get his breath back, her hips were over his, and her mouth was locking on his, eager tongue tasting herself.

He was pretty certain he'd never known a woman that did that after he'd tasted her, and it broke a little more of his ability to think. Realizing he was half-hard again and her wet sex was sliding along him only added to the haze around his mind. When she left his mouth, he chased after her, but she slid a hand around the back of his head and guided him to suck and kiss at her chest, her lekku, moaning at the way she moved on his hips. She'd trapped his cock against her folds, rocking slightly as she mewed and pressed her upper body against his kisses. He didn't know if he wanted her to ever stop, sliding his hands along her back, caressing her shoulders and that central headtail there.

"Are you ready?" she panted at him, some time later, her entire body strung so tight with anticipation that he shivered just to look into her eyes. She was asking him? Shouldn't he — no, this was Ahsoka. Of course she was in command of him.

"Yes, yes I am," he answered her. He'd never felt so ready for something in his life.

With care, she lifted up just enough to reach down, guiding him… and he helped, his fingers caressing her as she took him in. Her low moan was counterpoint to his harsh gasp of breath as she slid down fully on his cock, and he was so glad she stayed still for a moment to let them both adapt.

"Rex…" She said his name like a prayer, like a wish, and then she started moving. Her fingers were still touching herself, so he moved his hand to her hip, letting that ground him, his other one on the lower part of her back. Every move felt like it was just driving him further toward a height of pleasure he'd never reached before, and she was incandescent to him. Her dark skin was flushed, the blue so vibrant on her lekku and montrals, absolutely the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

Space take him, but he wasn't going to last long like this!

Fortunately, neither was she, as her fingers added to her pleasure, rubbing that little nerve cluster with him deep inside of her on every solid rock. When she stopped caressing herself and pressed her breasts and lekku down against his chest, he felt the world explode, dimly aware she was right there with him in their pleasure.

After, his breathing slowing down, the world no longer dancing with new colors, he protested a little to feel her pull free of him, but she just gathered up her own shirt, using it to clean away the mess from them both. He supposed that was needed, but he was so thankful when she laid along his body, her thigh over his, arm over his chest, head just pillowed on his shoulder so her montrals didn't catch him in the face when he looked at her.

She looked entirely too smug and pleased… and very much in love with him.

"That was amazing," he said, and he knew it was probably not the best thing to say, but she only smiled.

"And we can do it whenever we want," she said with a teasing little voice before closing her eyes. He freed up the extra part of the blanket at his side and drug it over them, mostly himself since she complained about getting too hot when she slept next to him.

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
